Coming Home
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Years after the war, Satsuki finally felt the need to do something she'd meant to do for a long time. But in the process, she may have found something that she would treasure for the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, my timing really does suck. I kind of didn't feel like writing, but when I just posted a small one-shot, it got me thinking about things. Well, more-over, what type of pairing to continue with next after the story, Courage. Maybe, just maybe, I'll please the fans of the one and only NaruHina pairing, even if I think its garbage. But for now, we'll stick to the unusual ones, then get to the sappy, makes you want to puke because it's overdone favorite pairings. This one, however, is a favorite as well, but with a twist. It's genderbending time!**

If there was even a single thing that was true about Naruto, it was that he _hated_ getting sentimental, but if you were confronted by a woman you'd been chasing for well over seven years, it would be nigh impossible to do so. Even now, he still stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened- _but what exactly did happen to her?_

Satsuki…

Said girl, well, it _definitely_ wasn't fair to call her that, she had long passed into the beauty of her own feminine wiles. She had been in that stage, he thought, for a while.

"So… eh… huh?" With the same deadpanned expression she'd been holding for nearly forty minutes, she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. _I almost forgot how slow Naruto can be when it comes to these things…_ Gritting her teeth and preparing for the worst, she let loose.

"Naruto, for the last time, I will say this. I. Love. You. You. Ignorant. Dumbass." His response? Of course, it came in the defined trademark that only someone that matched or _exceeded_ Naruto's natural stupidity could come up with.

"The hell does that mean?" Reaching for her right hand, small sparks emitted from the palm of her hand, growing and then shorting several times. _Don't kill the blonde idiot… Don't stab said idiot with a Chidori… Don't kill that lovable, yet painfully dense ball of blonde colored stupid… Fuck this._

"Naruto… you know what? I can't even do this." She was hurting… a lot. Who could've imagined that when someone like her had come to terms with her feelings, since she'd been inclined to believe the people who called her emotionless, that it would be ignorance to ruin her love life? _I can't do this and tell myself it'll work out. Maybe it's for the best._

Rising from her chair, she spun on her heel, solid remorse plastered against her face in the stoic, or more or less angered frown that she'd been holding in for a long, long time. It had been a while since she'd actually smiled, and she certainly wasn't about to break the habit considering her circumstance.

"Satsuki, hold on." By the time he'd even spoken she was already halfway to the window, arm lifted to open the only exit to the Hokage's office that she would manage to get by unnoticed. He'd fucked up pretty bad, and she certainly didn't loo happy considering she'd gone through the trouble of sneaking into his office unannounced. _Kami, this woman…_

She'd opened the window, already stepped onto the small ledge and tried to kick off, but was caught by the ankle, and, with the grace of a promiscuous gorilla, was pulled back in, with the window shut, again cutting off her escape. He put a hand on the woman's shoulder, because, he tried to provide some form of comfort- He'd just broken her hear and was too oblivious to know what he did.

"Satsuki… what did you come here for. I realize now that I haven't exactly been receptive to what you were saying…" Turning, her now ruby orbs glistened with moisture, a few tears slowly trailing their way down her cheeks, just barely holding back from spilling from the bottom of her cheeks. _Damnit! Naruto..._

"But you've got my full attention now." She sucked in her breath… surely, she wasn't going to do anything risky, yet… the feelings he instilled in her, were in other words, the only thing driving her at the moment. When, she'd felt his hand caress her cheek, the fingers that wiped them away, she'd tentatively reached to hold it. She didn't want it to end, she just wanted _something. Don't do this to me now… tell me how you feel… please…_

"Naruto…" She cut herself off, releasing the breath she'd been holding to take another, and stared into the man's eyes. Those bright, blue, cerulean orbs that were focused on nothing except for her, as if the world around them had stopped…

Sparks exploded, flames oozed out, and Naruto's entire mind completely short-circuited, failing to start back again. Soft lips, pillowy, yet, they were slightly chapped. A taste, more like tomato with a hint of basil that tickled his tongue. A scent that slightly reminded him of pears in the freshest part of summer's end. A grin, one like nothing he'd ever experienced splayed out on his lips, he was still paralyzed of fear of losing the moment.

She disconnected herself from his very slack embrace, prepared to simply leave without a word. He wouldn't have that.

He thought of the only sane reaction that would, in his mind, make sense after that. He grasped her in his arms, pulling and lifting the lightweight girl in his arms, cherishing the tightness that her legs brought when they'd wrapped around his waist. Flames literally ignited between the two, Naruto had very gently, but not so subtly pressed her against the wall as he pinned her hands above her head.

He'd been giving her kisses, ones that kept her on her toes, ones that made her world set itself ablaze, the smoke but nonexistent, just the waterworks that kept on spilling were the thing cooling her rather _heated_ chest. She was flushed red, out of oxygen, and sputtering. Neither of them had noticed the familiar click that signaled the opening door.

It was only because of a gasp, quickly followed by a series of loud, nearly obnoxious giggles that had signaled the presence of one Tsunade Senju. The two of them stared at her in horror, frozen, yet still sweaty and flushed as they were caught red-handed. Of course, with his brash nature, Naruto was the first to react, cracking a grin that nearly split his face. _Naruto, don't you fucking dare…_

"You planning on watching? Things were just getting- yOW!" She beat her knuckles against the top of his head, not holding back, leaving him slightly crying from an incoming migraine as he fell to the couch that had been handily placed next to their lovemaking spot. He moaned in pain as he clutched his head, sitting up as he cried fake tears towards Satsuki, still bright red and very steamed, who just looked away in embarrassment.

"Idiot…" Tsunade literally empty whatever laughter she'd been storing for the _entire year,_ rushing back down the hallway to gather, what he assumed, anybody who was in the office at the time judging by the footsteps. With a sigh, he grinned back at her, nervously rubbing the sore spot at the top of his head.

"So… does this mean-" Smashing his fist against his palm, he gave her a show of the same confident swagger that had been plaguing her mind for years, a look of nothing but his affection spread in his water pooled orbs.

"Without a doubt. I'll scream it out loud if I have to, if that's what it takes." Brushing her bangs out of her face- he'd made sure to give his new spectators something that they'd never forget. Kneeling up as tall as he could, he came within centimeters of her, once again cupping Satsuki's cheeks with the palms of his hands. Her face became darker, if that was even possible, steam nearly visibly rising as he smashed his lips against hers, yet only long enough to convey his message: personally, mentally, physically, and once more, emotionally.

"I love you, Satsuki Uchiha." When he'd stood up, he made it awkward for the two as they were crowded by friends and family alike- even Kakashi-sensei had joined in on the pooling group hug! In her eyes- she hadn't let loose as many tears in those few moments than she had in _years_ , always opting to bottle it away, without an outlet to come to terms with.

But now? Salty, wet, hell _everything_ broke loose when she'd seen the smile that she missed for long… the same one that had stayed with her when she had first met him as a child. Yes, she was most definitely in love with the blonde idiot. Yes, she was more than satisfied with the answer she received- it was well worth the wait. And what else? Ah, of course.

 _Yes,_ she was glad- Satsuki was glad that she had finally realized the need to _come home._

 **I hope this was short, yet sweet enough to fill your appetites for now. To be honest, I may make a sequel to this, because I simply** _ **adore**_ **the thought of this pairing, in this setting, being reality. I hope all of you readers have an absolutely wonderful, joyous, love-filled day.**


	2. Forthcoming - Sequel

**Coming Home finally has its sequel! I know it's a little late, and things could have been done a lot earlier, but alas nobody can escape from real life, so everything is difficult. On with the story!**

 **Page Break**

Two figures, midnight tresses flowed gently with the summer breeze, lit upon by the golden mane beside it. A step here, and a step there, and the two lovers arrived to a nearby inn, the steam from the hot springs confined by wooden walls made itself known among the many other pleasures that Hi no Kuni had to offer.

But one thing was certain. The small, gentle humming as their eyes would make contact every once in a short while. Their smiles worked their magic as they went past the counter, paying their stay as they strolled down the hall, key in hand.

Clothes were shed, and soon enough they found themselves relaxing in the waters of the hot springs, Satsuki's head leaned back to his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her midsection.

She tilted her head, catching his eye, smiling and laughing with him, huddling closer as a cold breeze swept along the waters.

"You know, I would have never guessed that you'd confess… not in a million years, Satsuki-chan." She turned, sitting in his lap as she gazed into his eyes, picking up each minute streak of color in his bright cerulean orbs, enamored.

"Yeah, and I'd never thought for a second that you felt the same way. I guess you could say… that I was preparing to die, that day." Satsuki let out a loud squeak as his lips connected with her own, his arms gripping her to his body, pressing, rubbing, and spreading not unlike a wildfire the sensation burning beneath the chest. Serenity could not describe the moment between the two lovers, no, any word was far too weak, too shallow.

He disconnected, holding himself rigid against the edge of the hot springs, pressing against every nook and cranny he could find, reveling in the hands that minutely stroked the strands of his hair, massaging his scalp. Every featherlight touch was heavier than the last. They both held back, panting for air as they calmed their racing hearts.

"I won't… I won't ever leave you alone." His forehead pressed flush against her own, almost as if the connection between them, drawing a conductor to convey his thoughts.

"I was so worried, Satsuki. That you'd never come back, drown yourself in revenge… or die before I could show you how much you mattered to me." His body might not have been, but his hands were shaking violently as they cusped her cheeks, leaving Satsuki rosy and a hunger budding beneath her gut.

"Not now, Naruto. Let's just… enjoy each other, okay?" His hands stilled as a gulp went down his throat, noticing through the odd sensations in his loins that he was _very_ attracted to the woman in his lap, on that he had been admittingly chasing after for nearly a decade.

"Right…" He grunted painfully as they moved in too quick, teeth gnashing against each other in one of their more risqué attempts at setting the mood. They righted themselves, going forth once again, and their hands, feet, arms and legs; Not a single limb was spared from the near bliss of their coalescence into marital coitus. Such a thing almost seemed natural, and the steam rising steadily from the waters were enough to snap them back to reality. Naruto parted from Satsuki's waiting lips, firmly clutching the smaller woman in his arms as he nervously rose from the water. She questioningly looked at him, and he smiled with bated breath in return.

"Not here. I want us to be one in _private_ , Satsuki-chan." The added suffix still brought blood to burn in her cheeks, enough that her face was hidden from view. Naruto's wet feel slopped against the rocks, only void of sound as he stepped onto the carpet of their shared room. Gently, he set her onto the bed, hands on either side of her body as they continued what had all but just started.

Against Satsuki's own, his lips were normally chapped and unruly, but he found time to correct that, much to her chagrin. Each caress, every grunt, moan, it all was erratic and without rhythm, much like how the two had originally started.

"N-Naruto…" His hand had moved on its own, grasping the soft, near gelatinous orb in his hand as the hardened nub rubbed against the rough surface of his palm. He almost immediately recoiled, catching surprise as her hand clasped about his wrist, pushing it further into her breast as it molded into his fingers.

"Satsuki?" She cracked open an eye, panting lightly with that ever-present smirk on her face, about as tense as one could be in such a situation.

"No more games… don't get cold feet right before we start." Naruto's blush brightened as the tip, which had been dragging about firmly lodged itself between her moistened petals. He gulped again as her legs brought him closer, and by his own aid he pushed inside, buried to the hilt in the warmth of the woman that he had craved for so long. She gasped, and tightened about like a cord of rope as she rose into his arms, biting into the blonde's neck as his hips slowly rocked back.

" _It hurts_ …" Her breath was low and unreadable, coming between her teeth in a hiss as the pain ebbed away, throbbing in her core at the unfamiliar feeling. A spike of such caused her to cry out, and Naruto stopped nearly immediately, still firmly buried inside of her cavern.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

" _Keep moving, god damn it!_ " He replied with a short thrust, burrowing inside her at a calm, steady pace as she accommodated his girth, whimpering as the pain continued to fade. However painful it was for her, a smile was cleanly spread along her face, tears making it hard to read any thought inside the swirling pools of her coal eyes. He pushed her back against the soft comfort of the mattress, continuing on as they furiously locked the other's lips.

"S-Sah!" He tightened up, grunting as her hot, nearly steaming warmth tightened even further. They gasped, shaking lightly as they moved faster, silent in their embrace. Naruto groaned loudly, a deep growl calling forth from his throat as he picked up his pace, leaving the raven-haired beauty to gasp as sweat poured down the surface of her skin. It clung to every inch of her body, and she nearly crushed the wooden headboard from the overwhelming sensation.

"I'm… close… I'm going- hngh!" Naruto shuddered as he felt any pleasure in his body leave through the rushing flow of liquid that poured from his body, filling the honest vice that gripped his length. He fell forward, brows tightly knit together as his breath left in steam from the sudden temperature difference.

He fell from her side, pulling her into him once more as his nose buried itself into Satsuki's sweat-filled locks of midnight blossom hair.

"Thank you, Satsuki." She giggled lightly, cringing in pain as any strength she had left whisked from her body in the next of her labored breathing. Naruto's chest heaved at her back, falling into a steady rise and fall of his light snoring.

"Baka… you're the only one for me, you know?" She quickly succumbed to sleep, pulling the comforter over their forms as she too, also slept beside the comfort of her husband. Both wore smiles in their sleep, gentle enough that even the fox in his gut couldn't help but purr in delight at his own slumber, darkness invading and washing away the fear of his jailor.

Yes, it was indeed a special night, and one not easily forgotten or remembered. Like a wildfire, their love was wild and untamed, the efforts and bond burning bright beneath the embers of their unique circumstance to their eventual unity. Of course, life had many ups and downs, but it only ever had one climactic finish that redefined the path we took. Naruto and Satsuki now knew that better than anyone.

Page Break

 **The sequel to their cutesy little one-shot is finally here, and they're absolutely fantastic. I wrote this with one song in mind, called My Soul, Your Beats, a familiar tune we all cherished if you like a good romance. It helped bring a lot of inspiration to finally work on this piece, and the way it turned out, I have no regrets. Have an absolutely wonderful day, all of you.**


End file.
